


180

by Resonant



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A total turnaround is a 180. A 360, you'd go all around in a circle and end up right back where you started."</p>
            </blockquote>





	180

They're still arguing when the door of Kowalski's apartment shuts behind them, and it tells you something about how bright Kowalski isn't that when Ray cuts him off mid-word with an enthusiastic kiss, he actually looks surprised for a second.

Say one thing for Kowalski, though -- he knows how to go with it when it's to his advantage. He's got Ray out of his jacket and half out of his pants before he goes back to wasting that mouth on talking.

"I don't know why I always fall for this. You do this 360 --"

"You mean 180," Ray says, and then, "Fuck," because Kowalski's stuck his hand down Ray's shorts.

"Huh?"

"180," Ray repeats, steering Kowalski's hand back into motion. "A total turnaround is a 180. A 360, you'd go all around in a circle and end up right back where you started."

Kowalski cocks his head to one side. It wouldn't be beyond him to just step back, take his hand off Ray's cock, and insist on a conversation, with this _Let's discuss this like gentlemen_ attitude that he probably learned from watching Bugs Bunny.

Ray really hopes he won't, though. He's been hard since Kowalski unleashed his inner hurricane on Rudy Bostick in the interrogation room, that limp ugly raincoat billowing out until he looked twice as big as life, hair almost visibly standing up -- it made Ray's mouth go dry. He's been that guy, that scary guy in the interrogation room, but Kowalski makes it look so real. If he stops now, Ray might do something embarrassing like beg.

This whole relationship, if that's what it is, is based on the fiction that Ray's the one who calls the shots, because Ray can take it or leave it alone, and just because Kowalski can probably see right through that doesn't mean Ray wants it said out loud.

"Izzat so," Kowalski finally says, and he puts his hand deeper down to close around Ray's balls, nice and soft but with a finely tuned threat. "So what you're saying is, this --"

And he suddenly flips them around, pinning Ray against the wall, and he's got an inch or two of height on Ray, plus he's just batshit crazy and might do anything, and Ray's pulse kicks up in something he knows perfectly well isn't fear. And when Kowalski leans in and uses his free hand to pin Ray's hand against the wall, Ray actually lets out a sort of a groan.

"-- would be a 180," Ray finishes, and his fingers ring Ray's balls and pull, very gently, no pain, no real threat, even, just a wordless reminder of the state of affairs: _My game now, Vecchio._

Oh, thank fuck. _Finally._

Ray lets his eyes fall shut. "Yeah," he says.


End file.
